Tear Us In Two
by Lyring
Summary: Fall into you is all I seem to do when I hit the bottle, because I'm afraid to be alone. Ouro no III Challenge Femmeslash.


**N/A:** Logo aviso que não possuo qualquer direito sob os personagens aqui presentes, e que o casal da fic é femmeslash (ou seja, mulher/mulher), e, se você não gosta, aconselho a fechar a página agora.

* * *

><p><strong>Tear us in two<strong>

Não deveria ter acontecido.

Eu sei.

Você sabe.

Ambas sabemos e isso parece o suficiente, não parece? No entanto, não é. A realidade costuma nos enganar com uma freqüência assustadora e nós... Nós acabamos por nos perder em função do que cremos que é certo. Tudo é certo; nada pode nos machucar e sorrimos ao descansarmos nossa cabeça sob um travesseiro macio ao final do dia e recordarmos que talvez tenha valido a pena.

Você sabe que, naquela época, eu estava distante de crer nisso. Eu não sabia de nada. Para ser sincera, eu ainda não sei de nada.

Talvez você esteja rindo aí e pensando que eu realmente não sei. Bem, é claro que você sempre foi o cérebro de nós duas – de qualquer um. E eu... Eu nunca soube de muita coisa, porque nunca estive preocupada em refletir sobre todos os detalhes que nos rodeavam. No entanto, certo fato me fez repensar sobre as minhas ações.

E este certo fato foi você.

Você sabe.

Você sempre soube.

Nós estávamos juntas em nosso último ano em Hogwarts. A guerra se passara e nos encontrávamos abaladas pelos acontecimentos, porque, afinal, como não fazê-lo? Você havia ajudado o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu a salvar o mundo bruxo e fazê-lo quase custara a sanidade de seus pais. Você sempre se demonstrou forte e confiante em recuperar as memórias que tomara dos dois, mas eu sabia que você se encontrava tão chocada e devastada quanto eu no instante em que vi o corpo moribundo de Fred.

A imagem nunca saíra de minha mente e você sabe disso. Você estava lá nas madrugadas em que eu acordava trêmula e desesperada após um pesadelo e sempre foi eficiente em acalmar-me – abraçava-me fortemente e deixava que eu chorasse sob o seu ombro, sem sequer se preocupar com as lágrimas que molhavam os seus pijamas. E sei que nunca lhe disse isto, mas, foi em uma dessas vezes que eu notei que algo estava errado.

Você havia acariciado calmamente meu cabelo a todo o momento enquanto eu chorava e, quando fui capaz de acalmar-me, ergui o rosto para encará-la.

"Obrigada... Você... Você sabe como isso significa para mim," eu sussurrei – a minha voz estava levemente embargada pelas lágrimas e eu as sequei com as costas de minha mão.

Você sorriu carinhosamente para mim.

"Não há nada para agradecer, Ginny. Você é a minha amiga e sabe que estarei sempre aqui para apoiá-la, certo?" você me disse e eu assenti. "Agora, eu temo que nós duas precisemos dormir, pois está ficando tarde. Vá descansar."

Eu sorri quando você beijou a minha testa, como uma mãe preocupada faria, e observei enquanto você se levantava de minha cama. Bem, você deve recordar que fui incapaz de deixá-la voltar para sua cama. Deve recordar-se da maneira que segurei o seu pulso e, ao vê-la olhar-me com olhos questionadores, te pedi para permanecer. Você hesitou e eu soube que não havia entendido, mas, se você ainda se questionar sobre o motivo de eu ter feito isso, eis ele aqui:

Eu me senti vazia quando a vi sair.

Eu não queria permanecer sozinha.

E me senti estranhamente quente e confortável ao tê-la em meu lado durante toda a noite. Não perdi o sono questionando-me sobre isso – você sabe que isso não condiz com a minha personalidade –, mas, ao despertar durante o amanhecer, eu soube que algo em meu interior havia mudado no instante em que observei a sua mão sob a minha na cama.

Talvez você tenha desconfiado que os meus sentimentos houvessem se modificado nesse instante, mas não estou certa sobre isso. Não tenho certeza sobre tanto e, na época, as minhas certezas eram estão escassas que esta pequena quantidade seria angustiante caso eu parasse para refletir sobre o assunto. Naturalmente, eu não parei em nenhum instante para fazê-lo.

Eu não parei para refletir sobre o motivo de começado a notar – e achar incrivelmente bonito – a maneira como a sua expressão se tornava mais concentrada enquanto você lia ou refletia sobre algum aspecto. Eu não parei para refletir quando passei a gastar horas e horas de minhas tardes apenas para observar os traços de seu rosto ou tentar distinguir a cor de seus olhos. Não deveria existir nada de tão extraordinário sobre você, deveria?

Eu sei que não.

Mas, para mim, existia.

Entendo que não é dessa maneira que amigas normais devem se portar uma sobre as outras, mas não havia nada de normal na maneira que eu me sentia sobre você. Não existia nada de normal na maneira que eu sentia as minhas bochechas corarem apenas por encostar minha pele na sua ou quando o seu olhar estava sob mim. Eu não queria refletir sobre isso – negava-me a fazê-lo, deixando todo o meu entendimento por parte de meu sentimentalismo. Passei a não entender nada, portanto, preocupando-me apenas em sentir.

E foi no sentir que acabei por me perder, porque eu sentia demais.

Eu sentia vontade de tê-la apenas para mim e não desejava que seus olhares fossem direcionados para mais ninguém. Soou-me estranho fazê-lo, porque a possessividade não condizia com a minha personalidade – mas, afinal, notei que apaixonar-me por garotas também não condizia. E eu me encontrava tão apaixonada por você que doía ter que omitir os meus sentimentos e minhas sensações. Eu nunca fui boa em omitir nada e você sabe disso.

"Ginny... Há algo... Há algo incomodando você?"

Você sabe como o seu questionamento me deixou estarrecida e nervosa. Eu deveria ter esperado que você notaria algo, você sempre nota, mas não fazia noção de que ocorreria tão rápido. Eu não fazia noção sobre nada.

"Eu não sou realmente boa em omitir algo, sou?" eu soltei uma risada que me pareceu levemente histérica e você ergueu a sobrancelha, preocupada.

"Aconteceu algo?"

"Uh... Bem... Nada aconteceu," respondi e desviei o olhar do seu, procurando, em todos os lados da sala comunal, algo que fosse capaz de me acalmar. Não havia nada e acabei por desviar os olhos para você novamente.

"O que está te incomodando, então?" você havia abandonado o livro que lia e agora parecia pronta para dar-me assistência. Eu senti uma súbita vontade de sorrir – amava isso em você. Ainda amo.

"Eu... Eu não estou muito certa sobre isso, Hermione... Eu..." gaguejei e olhei para os lados, verificando se não existia ninguém na sala comunal no instante. Suspirei nervosamente ao notar que não, não existia ninguém além de nós duas. "Eu nunca fui realmente boa com as palavras, você sabe. Então... Talvez se..."

Minha incapacidade de demonstrar, no entanto, me irritava tão profundamente que fui incapaz de conter ou sequer calcular os meus próximos atos. Quando dei por mim, estava ajoelhada sob o sofá no qual estávamos sentadas e segurava a sua nuca com ambas as mãos, aproximando-a bruscamente de mim e selando os nossos lábios. Eu senti o seu corpo retesar sob o meu, e foi mais do que o suficiente para que eu soubesse a natureza do que estava fazendo naquele instante – não foi o suficiente, porém, para me parar.

Porque, repentinamente, os seus lábios pareciam se mover sob os meus e foi com um crescente calor em meu peito que notei que você estava correspondendo. E as nossas línguas embolaram-se desajeitadamente umas com as outras e acabamos por nos perder em nosso beijo, esquecendo-nos de tudo que estava ao redor.

Mas houveram ruídos de passos e eles nos trouxeram de volta para a realidade, onde recordamos quem éramos e, ao fazê-lo, encaramo-nos completamente espantadas por nossas próprias ações. Eu não soube distinguir a expressão em seu rosto enquanto você se levantava rapidamente, recolhia seu livro outrora esquecido sob o sofá e quase corria através da passagem da Mulher Gorda.

Você demorou a voltar.

Bem, eu lhe agradeço por fazê-lo. O instante em que você partiu foi, também, no qual eu resolvi que deveria refletir sobre minhas ações e sobre o que sentia. Julgava-me apaixonada por você, mas não estava realmente certa sobre meus sentimentos. Não estava certa sobre ter esquecido tão rapidamente o amor que sentia por Harry – que, não por um acaso, era o seu melhor amigo e... Bem, era o melhor amigo de meu irmão. E não era uma novidade para ninguém que nos conhecia que Ronald era apaixonado por você, tal como você por ele.

Eu parecia estar entre os dois, no entanto.

E eu lhe queria. Não apenas no sentido romântico da frase, mas em qualquer outro. Eu lhe desejava tão profundamente que... Que, maldição, isso doía. E doía muito. Mas eu não era capaz de compreender como a amizade que eu sentia por você se tornara uma paixão tão rapidamente, embora soubesse com clareza o momento em que a confusão de meus sentimentos havia se iniciado.

Eu estava certa de que você consideraria a situação como apenas uma confusão de sentimentos de minha parte – eu mesma estava pronta para fazê-lo. Estava pronta para assumir que, talvez, minha carência originada pela perda de Fred tenha me feito encarar a situação e você de outra maneira. Eu não estava muito convicta sobre o assunto, mas eu precisava acreditar em algo.

Estava levemente tarde quando você retornou e, por isso, você me encontrou deitada. Eu soube imediatamente que era você quando ouvi as passadas no quarto e imaginei que fingir que dormia talvez fosse a melhor opção para o momento, pois eu me encontrava incapaz de encará-la para ouvir a verdade sair de seus lábios. De uma forma ou de outra, você pareceu saber que meu sono era um mero fingimento e sentou-se ao meu lado na cama.

"Eu- Eu entendo você," você começou a dizer para as minhas costas. "Eu, bem, creio que entendo como isso tenha se originado. Mas, Ginny... Espero que você seja capaz de entender que eu... Eu amo o seu irmão. Por favor. Eu não quero que isso afete a nossa amizade, desde que você queira assim também. Não quero perder uma ótima amiga como você."

Incapaz de continuar a fingir que estava dormindo, eu me virei para te encarar e você pareceu esperar por minha reação.

"Você não acha- Você não acha estranho?" sussurrei.

Você ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Estranho o quê, Ginny?"

"Bem, eu... Eu quero dizer..." senti as minhas bochechas esquentarem. "Você e eu... Nós somos garotas e eu... Não deveria tê-la beijado."

"Não se preocupe com isso, está bem?"

"Está bem."

Você sorriu para mim, levantando-se da cama e caminhando em direção à sua.

Foi difícil não me preocupar.

Você sabe. O tempo passou e eu ainda me pego olhando demoradamente para você e, quando você me encara de volta, eu sei que você sabe. E eu entendo a maneira a qual o tempo passou para nós e como as coisas mudaram. Entendo ao ver a aliança de casamento brilhar sob o seu dedo, mas entender não faz com que a dor seja menor.

E eu penso que talvez não tenha sido apenas confusão, que talvez não tenha sido apenas paixão, que queria sentir os seus lábios sob os meus novamente e penso que talvez seja melhor não pensar mais sobre isso. Talvez seja melhor esquecer de uma vez o que ocorreu entre nós e, como você disse há alguns anos atrás, não me preocupar.

É este o motivo de eu ter escrito isso agora e depositado as memórias que tenho sobre nós duas. Eu sei que você nunca as verá, mas creio que essa é a única maneira que tenho para superar...

(Apenas não esqueça que eu amo você, Hermione, porque eu nunca serei capaz de esquecer.)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Tanto o nome da fic quanto sua sinopse pertencem à música _Because I Want You_, da banda _Placebo_, na qual eu também me baseei para criar o enredo.

Até a próxima,

Lyring.


End file.
